Is Love Real?
by o-dragon
Summary: My first romance story, no, serious romance story. ZUTARA FANS ONLY! a oneshot about, well, Zuko and Katara's Love.


**Is Love Real?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!**

**Another one-shot! Zutara fans ONLY!**

**

* * *

**She was crying by the stream. Lonesome tears fell down her cheeks until they landed into the small pool of water below her. Her hair was brown and fell long down her back, and then she had crystal blue eyes that you could stare into for forever. Her name was Katara. 

Katara didn't know why she was crying, but then she did. She'd seen a man die today. The war had been going on for all of her life, even longer, but this was the first time that she'd actually seen a man die. There had been a battle, and they had gone over the land after the Fire Nation troops had left, searching for survivors. One had reached up, grabbing hold on her dress with a bloodstained hand and looking up at her with a newly deformed head from the battle asking for water. But she didn't have any. Before she could get the man to let go of her dress, his head lolled back and his grip loosened until he fell backwards and hit the ground unmoving. The memory of him had haunted her all day; it was so disturbing.

Then she couldn't get her feelings right about Zuko. He was hot, but he had a fiery temper and wanted to capture Aang for his own selfish reasons. Then, he taunted her, holding her mother's necklace just out of reach to her, wanting her to spill info on Aang. What did he mean he lost his honor? What had happened?

It was when she was thinking about this that she felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder. She looked up, tears streaming down her face, and her crystal eyes red and puffy. It was Zuko, looking down at her with a sad expression. He took her hand softly in his rough one and lifted her to her feet, kissing it softly like a gentleman would do. He looked at her with his eyes, and she was so entranced, she didn't even notice his scar, only what was in his heart.

"Don't cry." He said softly, pushing back a stray strand of hair from her face, smearing the tears,and cupping her face in his hand. "You're too pretty to cry. Whatever it is, I'll chase it away." His voice was soft, like a petal, not its usual roughness.

He leaned in close, Katara doing the same without realizing it, their breath getting close, so close they could feel the other's warmth their faces. Katara's red, puffy eyes looking into his gold ones, searching from one of his eyes to the next for no reason at all. They were close enough their noses were gently brushing against the other's now. They wavered there, going in slowly, then pulling back, unsure of what to do next. Then finally, their lips connected, and each felt a shockwave go down their bodies, connecting them to the other. They were now one being.

The couple pulled away slowly for air, and then came back again, each wanting more. This time, Zuko's other hand came up and rested on her neck, and her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. Right now, the both didn't care who the other was, or their past, just the moment. Just the Love.

They pulled away momentarily, and then came back, deepening the kiss and feeling the same shockwave again, the sun shining softly through the trees, setting over the horizon.

Zuko finally pulled away and looked into her crystal blue eyes, telling her he was sorry for leaving her. Her eyes pleaded with him not to go, but as quickly as he came, he was gone, leaving her standing there silhouetted against the almost now gone sun. Her hand reached out to him, but he was gone…

* * *

Katara woke with a start and stared around the campsite, Sokka and Aang still dreaming peacefully in their cots. The once strong fire now only a small pile of glowing embers. 

It had all been a dream. All of it. The crying, Zuko, the kiss, the shockwave…But her feelings remained. She curled her legs up under her, sitting up, and stared at the dying flames, thinking about her special dream. She'd never let the boy's know. Never. But one question haunted her: "Was it real? It felt so real. Was the Love real?"

* * *

Zuko turned away from the pretty girl who had sat up and was now staring into the flames. He pulled on his Blue Spirit mask again and disappeared into the dark forest lit with nothing but the full moon.

* * *

**I'm excited. This was my first MAJOR romance story, and it was written on impulse. Like I said, Zutara fans only, and if you want to flame it, go shoot fireballs out of your fists, cause your fire isn't wanted here. Review!**


End file.
